Modern flight planning has continued to evolve from early individual web-based applications that separately supplied a general aviation pilot with flight information, such as weather, aircraft performance information, airport directories, and fundamental route planning to more all-in-one-solutions. For example, mobile, in-cockpit Electronic Flight Bags (EFBs) provide some information relevant to a flight, such as real-time weather and traffic information via wireless access to remote devices. But while current systems like EFBs may provide mobile access to some available information, there is a need for a single, customized source for all critical and pertinent information necessary for a pilot to plan and execute a flight, as well as to integrate the information across other available platforms. Further, there is a need for information to be readily available to a pilot before, during, and after an aviation flight.
In addition, the prevalence of devices that use mobile applications (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) provides an avenue for a comprehensive flight planning tool to be provided in manner that allows the information to be readily accessible to a user, even in an on-the-go situation. Thus, there is a need for a mobile application that provides the above advantages.